


Redefining Tailgate

by Dragoniped



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus awakes to the sound of crying and loses sleep to be a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Tailgate

**Author's Note:**

> First upload~ (Please Be Kind)
> 
> There may be a sequel.

Still freeing his mind from the enticing web of recharge, Cyclonus could hear a sound. It was muffled and his processor was barely functioning properly but the noise was easily recognizable, it was crying.

Now that he was focusing, Cyclonus could hear the splutters and unsteady vents of the crying mech. Judging by the small bits of vocalization heard as whimpers and sobs that followed often enough between the unsteady vents the mech had a higher pitched voice then most the mechs on board. This made it obvious who it was, Tailgate.

 

If even a trace of doubt remained in Cyclonus’ mind as to who it was, it was gone as soon as he looked towards where the noise was coming from.

 

Tailgate was sat on the floor with his legs drawn into his chassis and his helm rested against his knees. Occasional hiccups sent little jolts through his small frame and made him seem to rock to a strange rhythm.

 

Cyclonus hadn't been woken up by crying before so he wasn't sure how to respond. In the end he decided to approach the small mech and see if he could help. The horned mech chose to do this by gently rested a servo gently onto Tailgates helm, which caused him to jump and squeak a ‘Cyclonus’ in surprise and embarrassment.

 

"What’s wrong?" Cyclonus asked simply, crouching next to him. He kept his voice gentle but he couldn't help worrying. There was a part of Cyclonus that wanted to make a big fuss over Tailgate and bombard him with questions but he knew that that was the wrong way to go about it.

 

"I… it’s just that…" Tailgate dropped his helm again. It was clear that something was bothering him but he didn't seem too keen to share it.

 

Cyclonus sighed. “Tailgate I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what it is, what’s wrong?” He hoped that he could help Tailgate with whatever it was but was seeming more and more impossible the longer the silence stretched for.

 

"I, I don’t have anything," he murmured, barely louder than a whisper. "You already know what happened to me and, and even now I have nothing. I was alive for barely any time and was… a nobody and now everyone knows the truth, they know I lied and that I've done none of that stuff. I lost everything, everything that made me… me." He sobbed quietly afterwards, unable to keep the coolant tears away.

 

Silently, Cyclonus stood up and moved to stand in front of Tailgate. “So,” he said, gaining the smaller bots attention. He offered Tailgate a servo. “Why don’t we redefine you?”

 


End file.
